<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Новый СМО by IncredibleLiar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016979">Новый СМО</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar'>IncredibleLiar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Два года… Года?! Мы на флоте или где? Куда вы дели варп? Что вообще происходит?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Новый СМО</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для WTF Star Trek Reboot 2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Семнадцать целых и две десятых часа назад «Энтерпрайз» сбросила варп-двигатель, чтобы уйти от горизонта событий чёрной дыры, возникшей после взрыва «Нарады». Теперь корабль дрейфовал в отдалённом секторе космоса. Инженерная команда всё ещё не дала добро запустить импульсные двигатели, так как заканчивала возможный ремонт и проверяла наличие энергии для систем жизнеобеспечения и связи. Сама связь была, но, к сожалению, на их сигнал бедствия пока никто не ответил. Но Спок точно знал, что это временно. «Энтерпрайз» будут искать и обязательно найдут. Это вопрос не более чем тридцати восьми часов. Именно столько требуется времени, чтобы сигнал дошёл до самой отдалённой из возможных баз.<br/>
Передав мостик отдохнувшему Чехову, Спок спустился в медотсек. Исполняющий обязанности капитана кадет Кирк был отправлен отдыхать чуть больше двух часов назад. Но ни на одной из биокроватей коммандер его не обнаружил. Капитана Пайка тоже не было видно. Скорее всего, его закончили оперировать и перевели в отдельную палату. Это было логично.<br/>
Взгляд вулканца зацепился за угловатую фигуру доктора в окне кабинета СМО. МакКой стоял перед большим прозрачным экраном, обхватив себя руками, и изучал сканы, скорее всего, капитана или кого-то из пациентов. И это тоже логично: работы у медперсонала сейчас более чем достаточно.<br/>
— Доктор, — поздоровавшись, Спок вошёл в офис, который почему-то пришлось открыть своим кодом, и встал рядом. МакКой не сдвинулся с места, лишь скосил взгляд в сторону вошедшего и вернулся к изучению сканов. — Это данные обследования капитана Пайка? — уточнил у него Спок.<br/>
— Коммандер Спок, — МакКой проигнорировал вопрос. — Паразита я извлёк, но нервные окончания сильно повреждены. С хорошим оборудованием у капитана есть высокие шансы на выздоровление. Но ему будет нужен уход и время.<br/>
Спок в привычном жесте сложил руки за спиной, вглядываясь в данные на экране.<br/>
— Капитан в сознании? Могу я его видеть?<br/>
— С чего ему быть в сознании?! Вы в своём уме, коммандер? — МакКой посмотрел на Спока, как на безумца. — За последние четырнадцать часов он перенёс две сложнейшие операции на головном и спинном мозге. Он ещё несколько дней может быть без сознания, а при нашем скудном запасе энергии и препаратов и того больше!<br/>
Спок остался невозмутим под тяжёлым взглядом МакКоя, хоть и понял, что сморозил глупость, как любят говорить люди. Однако он не понимал, как глупость можно морозить.<br/>
— Вы в порядке, доктор? — спросил он, снова возвращая внимание МакКою.<br/>
— Да, просто шикарно, — коротко буркнул тот, всё же оторвавшись от экрана, и разразился новой тирадой: — Как можно быть в порядке, когда у меня два врача, считая меня, на весь корабль и полсотни людей с тяжёлыми и средне-тяжёлыми травмами?! Где мы? Когда получим помощь?<br/>
— Если будем идти на импульсном двигателе, доктор, то через два стандартных года мы прибудем к Земле. Мистер Скотт с инженерами занимается ремонтными работами.<br/>
— Два года… Года?! Мы на флоте или где? Куда вы дели варп? Что вообще происходит? Охренеть новости.<br/>
— Я направлю к вам помощь, — достав ПАДД, Спок отправил запрос научному отделу.<br/>
МакКой кивнул и продолжил стоять. Не глядя на коммандера, он произнёс:<br/>
— Спасибо. Да, было бы неплохо официально получить немного помощи, в конце-то концов! Я и так уже без разрешения задействовал сотрудников научного отдела и службу безопасности! У нас было много раненых среди экипажа и эвакуированных вулканцев.<br/>
— Протокол это позволяет, доктор. В данном случае, я считаю логичным не подавать на вас рапорт. Вы действовали в интересах экипажа.<br/>
— Что? Рапорт? — МакКой посмотрел на Спока удивлённым долгим взглядом, а после совсем тихо произнёс: — Вон из моего кабинета, официально вы всё ещё отстранены. Логично, нелогично! Вон!<br/>
— Ваша реакция типична для представителя вашего вида в стрессовой ситуации, — сделав пару шагов к выходу, Спок обернулся и задал ещё один вопрос, о котором совсем забыл: — Как самочувствие кадета Кирка?<br/>
— Сломано четыре ребра. Сотрясение средней тяжести. Ушиб внутренних органов. Многочисленные гематомы, порезы и ожоги. Жить будет и сможет вернуться к обязанностям ут… — МакКой понял, что не знает, какое сейчас время суток. — Через восемь часов. Если вы только не будете его заставлять прыгать с парашютом и высаживаться на ледяных планетах.<br/>
— Капсула была настроена так, чтобы приземлиться недалеко от форпоста, доктор. К тому же, кадет был всем укомплектован. Каково сейчас его местоположение? Как я успел заметить, в лазарете его нет.<br/>
— Он в моей каюте. Кирк не приписан ни к какому помещению. Причин для госпитализации в данный момент недостаточно. Ему оказана вся необходимая помощь, на нём медицинский браслет, и его состояние отслеживается. Лазарет и так переполнен. Вы сами видели.<br/>
Спок согласно кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами доктора:<br/>
— Я разберусь с этим. Думаю, мы сможем найти каюту для кадета Кирка.<br/>
— Спасибо, — МакКой снова сделал вид, что крайне увлечён сканами.<br/>
— Доктор, вам следует отдохнуть. Производительность вашего труда снижается с каждой минутой недосыпа. По моим подсчётам, вы не спите уже тридцать часов.<br/>
— Ага, я приму это к сведению. Не волнуйтесь, коммандер… — после небольшой заминки, МакКой всё же уточнил: — Сейчас ночь? На корабле сейчас ночь?<br/>
— По корабельному времени сейчас 1426. Середина альфа-смены.<br/>
Спок вдруг понял, что в сложившейся ситуации никому не было дела до медотсека. И сейчас перед ним стоял новый СМО, по сути всё ещё кадет, который и практики-то на корабле толком не имел.<br/>
— Доктор, сколько медперсонала осталось?<br/>
— Живых — двенадцать человек. Работоспособных… Семь.<br/>
Спок открыл на своем ПАДДе входящее сообщение.<br/>
— Несколько дополнительных сотрудников из научного отдела скоро будут в вашем распоряжении. С вашего позволения, доктор, я должен вернуться на мостик. Сообщите мне, когда капитан очнётся, — повернувшись, он направился к выходу из кабинета СМО.<br/>
— Коммандер Спок! — почти отчаянно позвал его МакКой.<br/>
— Да, доктор? — остановившись, Спок вполоборота посмотрел на него.<br/>
— Помогите мне сесть. У меня онемели стопы и спина… Свело всё.<br/>
Заметно нахмурившись, отчего его брови сошлись на переносице, Спок подошёл ближе к доктору.<br/>
— Вы получили травму? — он позволил себе поддержать МакКоя за предплечье и снова глянул на сканы, наконец-то осознавая, что это — сканы самого доктора.<br/>
— Это профессиональное. Такое бывает от переутомления. Помогите мне дойти до кресла. Чёртов компьютер не принимает код авторизации. Я не могу никого вызвать.<br/>
Молча подхватив МакКоя под руки, Спок довёл его до кресла и нажал на кнопку интеркома. Но механический голос ответил:<br/>
— Введите код авторизации старшего медицинского офицера.<br/>
МакКой на автомате, наверное, уже в сотый раз повторил его. На что компьютер снова ответил:<br/>
— Код не действителен. Введите код авторизации старшего медицинского офицера. Комната заблокирована согласно протоколу безопасности.<br/>
Спок произнёс свой код, одновременно вбивая в ПАДД данные и регистрируя МакКоя на новой должности, после чего склонился к интеркому.<br/>
— Сестра Уотсон, это коммандер Спок, срочно пройдите в кабинет СМО.<br/>
— Уотсон погибла, сэр. Это сестра Чэпел. Уже иду, — ответил взволнованный женский голос.<br/>
«Погибла… Необходимо просмотреть списки погибших», — сделал мысленную пометку Спок.<br/>
— Почему твои коды работают, а мои нет? Ты же отстранён, а не я! — МакКой удивлённо смотрел на вулканца.<br/>
— Видимо, недочёт вызван тем, что большая часть экипажа укомплектована кадетами. При внесении всех изменений в бортовой журнал кто-то забыл сменить права и коды доступа.<br/>
В кабинет зашла медсестра — блондинка с собранными в пучок волосами.<br/>
— Что случилось?<br/>
Убедившись, что МакКой сидел надёжно, Спок посторонился, пропуская медсестру к её новому начальнику.<br/>
— Сестра Чэпел, доктор МакКой не чувствует ног.<br/>
— Не ноги. Я чувствую свои ноги. У меня просто онемели стопы. Это всё из-за перенапряжения… Защемило спинной нерв. Это случается… — недовольно скривившись, заворчал на замечание Спока МакКой, а потом уже обратился к Чэпел, перечисляя, что ему было нужно: — Хондропротектор — что угодно из того, что у нас осталось. Анальгетик и две ёмкости с водой, холодной и горячей. И суп.<br/>
Внимательно выслушав его, Чэпел ушла за всем необходимым. Наконец МакКой поднял взгляд на Спока:<br/>
— Разбудите доктора М’Бенгу, пусть распределит ваш персонал. Я через несколько часов снова скоординирую работу, с учётом того, что мои люди отдохнут к тому моменту.<br/>
Кивнув, Спок что-то отметил на ПАДДе.<br/>
— Я отправил к нему лейтенанта. Вам нужно отдохнуть, доктор. Я настоятельно рекомендую вам отправиться в вашу каюту для отдыха.<br/>
— Слушаюсь, коммандер… — схватившись за стол, МакКой развернулся на кресле так, чтобы Чэпел было удобнее оказывать ему помощь. — На следующие двадцать часов людей на мостике и в инженерном распределить на короткие смены по четыре часа. Со следующей альфа-смены вернуться к нормальному графику. Иначе к завтрашнему дню сляжет половина экипажа.<br/>
— Хорошо, я все проконтролирую, доктор.<br/>
— Палубы с четвёртой по девятую сильно пострадали. Там были жилые каюты. Кому некуда идти, пусть размещаются в тренажёрных залах и кают-компаниях. Одеяла есть на складе в инвентаре для десанта. Должны быть по инструкции… Также сменный график: одна койка — два человека. И снова напомню, что по протоколу вы все еще отстранены.<br/>
Спок вытянулся, убирая ПАДД за спину.<br/>
— Принято, доктор. Всё будет сделано. Инженерная бригада разбирается с жилыми зонами. И, хоть я и отстранён, но всё ещё остаюсь старшим по званию.<br/>
МакКой уже готов был возмутиться и напомнить, что Споку и самому нужен отдых, как вернувшаяся сестра Чэпел оттеснила коммандера, загородив собой МакКоя, и коротко бросила через плечо:<br/>
— Мистер Спок, зайдите позже.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Спок освободил капитанское кресло, как только зевающий Джим вернулся на мостик.<br/>
— Рад вас видеть, капитан. Как вы себя чувствуете?<br/>
— Капитан. К этому можно и привыкнуть, — ухмыльнулся Джим, «пробуя на вкус» это слово. — Я в полном порядке. Какие новости?<br/>
— Наш сигнал получили на Звёздной базе 8, и из Лаврентийской системы к нам на сближение идут два корабля. Мы будем в точке встречи через пять часов, если наши импульсные двигатели не выйдут из строя. Персонал вернулся на стандартный график.<br/>
— Медотсек — Мостику, — послышался хрипловатый со сна голос МакКоя.<br/>
— Боунс, что у тебя? — с энтузиазмом спросил Джим.<br/>
— Полный корабль кадетов и вулканцев, — голос МакКоя стал теплее. — Капитан Пайк очнулся и хочет видеть тебя и Спока.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>